destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost
A Ghost is a levitating artificial intelligence used by Guardians. Ghosts support Guardians by performing certain actions such as illuminating darkened areas, hacking Golden Age technology, and informing Guardians of incoming hostile threats. Ghosts also have a navigation mode which locate mission objectives and Faction missions from the Tower. Ghosts originated from The Traveler's technology and light and seek out their Guardian companions from the ancient dead, reviving them. Dead Ghost Locations There are a number of dead Ghosts which can be found in various locations throughout the game. Upon finding one of them, the player can revive it, providing a small XP reward, instantly filling the player's Super Ability meter, and increasing the player's Grimoire score. The Tower * From the Tower entrance, up the stairs on the left on the far left wall on top of some boxes. * Next to The Speaker on a chair on the left wall going up the stairs. * On a desk on the right side of the entrance in the Hall of Guardians. * In the Iron Banner room (not yet accessible). Old Russia * Under a catwalk in The Breach in the last room before The Divide. * On the ceiling in The Breach towards the exterior of the map, as far as you can get towards the initial spawn in A Guardian Rises. * Atop a small hill near the crashed ship in a small shed in The Steppes. * In the canal between the Moth-Yard and The Steppes in a bush towards the drain at the far end. * Behind the billboard above the exit of The Divide heading towards The Breach. * In a large hollow metal cylinder on a rail cart towards the back of the main yard of The Divide. * In a destroyed boat in the main cabin near the wheel on the right side of the Forgotten Shore. * The corridor on the left side of the Devil Walker in The Devils' Lair. * Under the staircase at the bottom of Bunker Ras - 2, with two level 18 Hallowed Knights and a level 18 Celebrant of Oryx. * On a shelf through a hole in the foundation beneath the two Helicopters on the edge of Skywatch, with either a level 16 Hallowed Knight or a level 16 Hallowed Ogre. (Beware, the ogre will teleport onto the ledge after you see him.) * In a locker in the Terrestrial Complex Trivia * Peter Dinklage provides the voice of the Ghost. * An advertisment for Destiny claimed that Ghosts existed during the Golden Age. This is most likely an error, as all other sources available have stated that the Ghosts were created by the Traveler after the Golden Age ended. * During the E3 2013 demo, the Ghost sarcastically said, "We always visit such cheerful places." This is possibly a reference to Cortana's line in another of Bungie's games, Halo 2, "You always take me to such nice places." * Pre-ordering the Limited, Digital Guardian, or Ghost editions of Destiny will enable access to a unique red shell for a player's Ghost, called the "Frontier" shell in the Collector's Edition trailer. Gallery Concept art Concept art of Warlock and Ghost.png|Concept art of a Warlock with a Ghost. Screenshots Ghost scanning old ship.png|A Ghost scanning an old jumpship. A Hunter with a customized Ghost.jpg| A Ghost alongside a Hunter, in the Frontier shell design. References de:Geist ja:ゴースト Category:Technology